1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel heteroaryl compounds that function as enzyme inhibitors, and particularly to a new class of non-peptide inhibitors of proteolytic enzymes such as urokinase (uPa).
2. Related Art
Proteases are enzymes that cleave proteins at single, specific peptide bonds. Proteases can be classified into four generic classes: serine, thiol or cysteinyl, acid or aspartyl, and metalloproteases (Cuypers et al., J. Biol. Chem. 257:7086 (1982)). Proteases are essential to a variety of biological activities, such as digestion, formation and dissolution of blood clots, reproduction and the immune reaction to foreign cells and organisms. Aberrant proteolysis is associated with a number of disease states in man and other mammals. The human neutrophil proteases, elastase and cathepsin G, have been implicated as contributing to disease states marked by tissue destruction. These disease states include emphysema, rheumatoid arthritis, corneal ulcers and glomerular nephritis. (Barret, in Enzyme Inhibitors as Drugs, Sandler, ed., University Park Press, Baltimore, (1980)). Additional proteases such as plasmin, C-1 esterase, C-3 convertase, urokinase and tissue-type plasminogen activators, acrosin, and kallikreins play key roles in normal biological functions of mammals. In many instances, it is beneficial to disrupt the function of one or more proteolytic enzymes in the course of therapeutically treating a mammal.
Serine proteases include such enzymes as elastase (human leukocyte), cathepsin G, plasmin, C-1 esterase, C-3 convertase, urokinase and tissue-type plasminogen activators, acrosin, chymotrypsin, trypsin, thrombin, factor Xa and kallikreins.
Human leukocyte elastase is released by polymorphonuclear leukocytes at sites of inflammation and thus is a contributing cause for a number of disease states. Cathepsin G is another human neutrophil serine protease. Compounds with the ability to inhibit the activity of these enzymes are expected to have an anti-inflammatory effect useful in the treatment of gout, rheumatoid arthritis and other inflammatory diseases, and in the treatment of emphysema. Chymotrypsin and trypsin are digestive enzymes. Inhibitors of these enzymes are useful in treating pancreatitis. Inhibitors of urokinase plasminogen activator are useful in treating excessive cell growth disease states, such as benign prostatic hypertrophy, prostatic carcinoma and psoriasis.
Urokinase (urinary-type plasminogen activator or uPA; International Union of Biochemistry Classification Number: EC3.4.21.31) is a proteolytic enzyme which is highly specific for a single peptide bond in plasminogen. It isa multidomain serine protease, having a catalytic xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d chain (amino acids (aa) 144-411), and an amino-terminal fragment (xe2x80x9cATFxe2x80x9d, aa 1-143) consisting of a growth factor-like domain (4-43) and a Kringle domain (aa 47-135). The uPA Kringle domain appears to bind heparin, but not fibrin, lysine, or aminohexanoic acid. The growth factor-like domain bears some similarity to the structure of epidermal growth factor (EGF) and is thus also referred to as xe2x80x9cEGF-likexe2x80x9d domain. The single chain pro-uPA is activated by plasmin, cleaving the chain into a two-chain active form that is stabilized by a disulfide bond.
Cleavage of the peptide bond in plasminogen by urokinase (xe2x80x9cplasminogen activationxe2x80x9d) results in the formation of a potent general protease, plasmin. Many cell types use urokinase as a key initiator of plasmin-mediated proteolytic degradation or modification of extracellular support structures (e.g., the extracellular matrix (ECM) and the basement membrane (BM)). Cells exist, move, and interact with each other in tissues and organs within the physical framework provided by the ECM and BM. Movement of cells within the ECM or across the BM requires local proteolytic degradation or modification of these structures, allowing cells to xe2x80x9cinvadexe2x80x9d into adjacent areas that were previously unavailable.
Central to the ability of urokinase to mediate cellular migration and invasiveness is the existence of specific high affinity urokinase receptors (uPARs) which concentrate urokinase on the cell surface, leading to the generation of locally high plasmin concentrations between cells and ECM or BM (Blasi, F., et al., Cell Biol. 104:801-804 (1987); Roldan, A. L., et al., EMBO J. 9:467-74 (1990)). The binding interaction is apparently mediated by the EGF-like domain (Rabbani, S. A., et al., J. Biol. Chem. 267:14151-56 (1992)). Cleavage of pro-uPA into active uPA is accelerated when pro-uPA and plasminogen are receptor-bound. Thus, plasmin activates pro-uPA, which in turn activates more plasmin by cleaving plasminogen. This positive feedback cycle is apparently limited to the receptor-based proteolysis on the cell surface, since a large excess of protease inhibitors is found in plasma, including xcex12 antiplasmin, PAI-1 and PAI-2. High plasmin concentrations between invasive cells and ECM or BM are necessary in order to overcome inhibitory effect of these ubiquitous plasmin inhibitors. Thus, it is cell surface receptor-bound urokinase, and not simply free urokinase secreted by cells, which plays the predominant role in initiating cellular invasiveness.
Plasmin can activate or degrade extracellular proteins such as fibrinogen, fibronectin, and zymogens, including matrix metalloproteinases. Plasminogen activators thus can regulate extracellular proteolysis, fibrin clot lysis, tissue remodeling, developmental cell and smooth muscle cell migration, inflammation, and metastasis. Cellular invasiveness initiated by urokinase is central to a wide variety of normal and disease-state physiological processes (reviewed in Blasi, F., et al., J. Cell Biol. 104:801-804 (1987); Dan, K., et al., Adv. Cancer Res. 44:139-266 (1985); Littlefield, B. A., Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci. 622:167-175 (1991); Saksela, O., Biochim. Biophys. Acta 823:35-65 (1985); Testa, J. E., and Quigley, J. P., Cancer Metast. Rev. 9:353-367 (1990)). Such processes include, but are not limited to, angiogenesis (neovascularization), bone restructuring, embryo implantation in the uterus, infiltration of immune cells into inflammatory sites, ovulation, spermatogenesis, tissue remodeling during wound repair, restenosis and organ differentiation, fibrosis, local invasion of tumors into adjacent areas, metastatic spread of tumor cells from primary to secondary sites, and tissue destruction in arthritis. Inhibitors of urokinase therefore have mechanism-based anti-angiogenic, anti-arthritic, anti-inflammatory, anti-restenotic, anti-invasive, anti-metastatic, anti-osteoporotic, anti-retinopathic (for angiogenesis-dependent retinopathies), contraceptive, and tumoristatic activities. Inhibitors of urokinase are useful agents in the treatment of a variety of disease states, including but not limited to, benign prostatic hypertrophy, prostatic carcinoma and psoriasis.
Beneficial effects of urokinase inhibitors have been reported using anti-urokinase monoclonal antibodies and certain other known urokinase inhibitors. For instance, anti-urokinase monoclonal antibodies have been reported to block tumor cell invasiveness in vitro (Hollas, W., et al., Cancer Res. 51:3690-3695, (1991); Meissauer, A., et al., Exp. Cell Res. 192:453-459 (1991)), tumor metastasis and invasion in vivo (Ossowski, L., J. Cell Biol. 107:2437-2445 (1988); Ossowski, L., et al., J. Cancer Res. 51:274-81(1991)), and angiogenesis in vivo (Jerdan, J. A., et al., J. Cell Biol. 115[3 Pt 2]:402a (1991)). In addition, amiloride, a known urokinase inhibitor of only moderate potency, has been reported to inhibit tumor metastasis in vivo (Kellen, J. A., et al., Anticancer Res. 8:1373-1376 (1988)) and angiogenesis/capillary network information in vitro (Alliegro, M. A., et al., J. Cell Biol. 115[3 Pt 2]:402a (1991)).
Urokinase plays a significant role in vascular wound healing and arterial neointima formation after injury, most likely affecting cellular migration. Urokinase mediates plasmin proteolysis, which in turn promotes vascular wound-healing and associated neointima formation (Cameliet et al., Circ. Res. 81:829-839 (November 1997), Lupu et al., Fibrinolysis 10 Supp 2:33-35 (1996)). A viral serine proteinase inhibitor, SERP-1, has been employed to reduce plaque formation after primary balloon angioplasty in rabbits. This activity has been attributed to the inhibition by SERP-1 of cellular proteinases, such as plasmin or urokinase (Lucas et al., Circulation 94:2890-2900 (1996)).
A need continues for non-peptidic compounds that are potent and selective urokinase inhibitors, and which possess greater bioavailability and fewer side-effects than currently available urokinase inhibitors. Accordingly, new classes of potent urokinase inhibitors, characterized by potent inhibitory capacity and low toxicity, are potentially valuable therapeutic agents for a variety of conditions.
The present invention is broadly directed to the use of heteroaryl amidines, methylamidines and guanidines having Formula I (below) as protease inhibitors, preferably as urokinase inhibitors.
Compounds of the present invention exhibit anti-urokinase activity via direct, selective inhibition of urokinase, or are intermediates useful for forming compounds having such activity. Compounds of the present invention inhibit urokinase and are, therefore, useful anti-angiogenic, anti-arthritic, anti-inflammatory, anti-restenotic, anti-invasive, anti-metastatic, anti-osteoporotic, anti-retinopathic (for angiogenesis-dependent retinopathies), contraceptive, and tumoristatic treatment agents. For example, such treatment agents are useful in the treatment of a variety of disease states, including but not limited to, benign prostatic hypertrophy, prostatic carcinoma, tumor metastasis and psoriasis.
Also provided are methods to inhibit extracellular proteolysis, methods to treat benign prostatic hypertrophy, prostatic carcinoma, tumor metastasis, psoriasis, and other conditions by administering the compound of Formula I.
A number of the heteroaryl compounds described herein are novel compounds. Therefore, the present invention is also directed to novel compounds of Formula I.
Further provided are pharmaceutical compositions comprising a compound of Formula I and one or more pharmaceutically acceptable carriers or diluents and said pharmaceutical compositions further comprising a thrombolytic agent such as tissue plasminogen activator and streptokinase.
Further provided are methods of synthesizing compounds of Formula I.
The present invention is broadly directed to a method of inhibiting proteases, particularly serine proteases, by contacting a serine protease with a compound of the general Formula I: 
or a solvate, hydrate or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof; wherein:
X is O, S or NR7, where R7 is hydrogen, alkyl, aralkyl, hydroxy(C2-4)alkyl, or alkoxy(C2-4)alkyl;
Y is a direct covalent bond, CH2 or NH;
Z is NR5R6, hydrogen or alkyl, provided that Y is NH whenever Z is hydrogen or alkyl;
R1 is hydrogen, amino, hydroxy, halogen, cyano, C1-4 alkyl or xe2x80x94CH2R, where R is hydroxy, amino or C1-3 alkoxy;
R2 and R3 are independently:
i. hydrogen;
ii. halogen;
iii. hydroxy;
iv. nitro;
v. cyano;
vi. amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, monoarylamino, diarylamino, monoalkylmonoarylamino, monoaralkylamino, diaralkylamino, monoalkylmonoaralkylamino, monoheterocycleamino, diheterocycleamino, monoalkylmonoheterocycleamino, alkoxycarbonylamino, aralkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, alkylsulfonylamino, aralkylsulfonylamino, aralkenylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, heteroarylsulfonylamino, di(aralkylsulfonyl)amino, di(aralkenylsulfonyl)amino, di(arylsulfonyl)amino, or di-(heteroarylsulfonyl)amino, formylamino, alkanoylamino, alkenoylamino, alkynoylamino, aroylamino, aralkanoylamino, aralkenoylamino, heteroaroylamino, heteroaralkanoylamino, H(S)CNHxe2x80x94, or thioacylamino, wherein any of the aryl or heteroaryl containing groups can be optionally substituted on the aromatic ring and wherein any of the heterocycle containing groups can be optionally ring substituted;
vii. aminocarbonyl, monoalkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, acyl, aminoacyl, monoarylaminocarbonyl, diarylaminocarbonyl or monoalkylmonoarylaminocarbonyl;
viii. aminothiocarbonyl, monoalkylaminothiocarbonyl, dialkylaminothiocarbonyl, thioacyl or aminothioacyl;
ix. aminocarbonylamino, mono- and dialkylaminocarbonylamino, mono- and diarylaminocarbonylamino, or mono- and diaralkylaminocarbonylamino;
x. aminocarbonyloxy, mono- and dialkylaminocarbonyloxy, mono- and diarylaminocarbonyloxy, mono- and diaralkylaminocarbonyloxy;
xi. aminosulfonyl, mono- and dialkylaminosulfonyl, mono- and diarylaminosulfonyl, or mono- and diaralkylaminosulfonyl;
xii. alkoxy, or alkylthio, wherein the alkyl portion of each group may be optionally substituted,
xiii. aralkoxy, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, aralkylthio, arylthio, or heteroarylthio, wherein the aryl portion of each group can be optionally substituted;
xiv. alkylsulfonyl, wherein the alkyl portion can be optionally substituted;
xv. aralkylsulfonyl, aralkenylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyl or heteroarylsulfonyl, wherein the aryl portion of each group can be optionally substituted;
xvi. alkenyl, or alkynyl;
xvii. optionally substituted aryl;
xviii. optionally substituted alkyl;
xix. optionally substituted aralkyl;
xx. optionally substituted heterocycle; or
xxi. optionally substituted cycloalkyl; and
R4, R5 and R6 are independently hydrogen, C1-4 alkyl, aryl, hydroxyalkyl, aminoalkyl, monoalkylamino(C2-10)alkyl, dialkylamino(C2-10)alkyl, carboxyalkyl, cyano, amino, alkoxy, or hydroxy, or xe2x80x94CO2Rw, where
Rw is alkyl, cycloalkyl, phenyl, benzyl, 
where Rd and Re are independently hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C2-6 alkenyl or phenyl, Rf is hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C2-6 alkenyl or phenyl, Rg is hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C2-6 alkenyl or phenyl, and Rh is aralkyl or C1-6 alkyl.
The present invention is also directed to novel compounds of Formula I, where X, Y and R1-R6 are as defined above;
provided that at least one of R2 or R3 is selected from the group consisting of:
(a) an optionally substituted alkyl group, preferably C1-C6 alkyl, more preferably C1-C3;
(b) alkoxy, aryloxy, alkylthio or arylthio, any of which is optionally substituted;
(c) optionally substituted C6-C14 aryl, or optionally substituted aralkyl, except that R3 is not nitrophenyl or aminophenyl, when R1 and R2 are both hydrogen or methyl;
(d) optionally substituted heterocycle; and
(e) optionally substituted cycloalkyl.
When an alkyl-containing group, heterocyclic-containing group or aryl-containing group of R2 or R3 is optionally substituted, the optional substituents can be 1 to 4 non-hydrogen substituents, provided that the resulting compound is stable. Values of optional substituents on alkyl groups are halogen, hydroxy, thiol, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, formylamino, aminoiminomethyl, acylamino, aminoacyl, mono- or di-alkylaminocarbonyl, thiocarbonylamino, thioacylamino, aminothiocarbonyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, aminocarbonyloxy, mono- or di-alkylaminocarbonyloxy, mono- or diarylaminocarbonyloxy, mono- or diaralkylaminocarbonyloxy, alkylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, aralkylsulfonyl, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, aralkylsulfonylamino, alkoxycarbonylamino, aralkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, mono- or di-alkylaminothiocarbonyl, aralkoxy, carboxy, carboxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, nitro, cyano, trifluoromethyl, alkylthio and arylthio.
Preferred values of optional substituents on an alkyl group are chloro, hydroxy, amino, mono(C1-4)alkylamino, di(C1-4)alkylamino, formylamino, C2-6 acylamino, aminocarbonyl, C2-8 aminoacyl, C1-6 alkoxy, C6-14 aryloxy, carboxy, carboxy(C1-6)alkyl, C2-8 alkoxycarbonyl, nitro, cyano, trifluoromethyl, C1-6 alkylthio, C6-14 arylthio, C1-6 alkylsulfonylamino, C7-15 aralkylsulfonylamino, C6-10 arylsulfonylamino, mono- or di(C1-6)alkylaminocarbonyloxy, mono- or di(C6-10)arylaminocarbonyloxy, mono- or di(C7-15)aralkylcarbonyloxy, C1-6 alkoxycarbonylamino, C7-C15 aralkoxycarbonylamino, and C6-C10 aryloxycarbonylamino.
Preferred values of optional substituents on aryl-containing and heterocyclic-containing groups include chloro, hydroxy, amino, mono(C1-4)alkylamino, di(C1-4)alkylamino, formylamino, C2-6 acylamino, aminocarbonyl, C2-8 aminoacyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 alkoxy, C6-14 aryloxy, carboxy, carboxy(C1-6)alkyl, C1-8 alkoxycarbonyl, nitro, cyano, trifluoromethyl, C1-6 alkylthio, C6-14 arylthio, C6-14 aryl, substituted phenyl, tetrazolyl, thienyl (further optionally substituted by one, two or three of chloro, hydroxy, C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, amino or carboxy), 3,4-methylenedioxy, 3,4-ethylenedioxy, 3,4-propylenedioxy, C1-6 alkylsulfonylamino, C7-15 aralkylsulfonylamino, C1-6 arylsulfonylamino, C1-6 alkyl/sulfonyl, C6-10 arylsulfonyl, mono- or di(C1-6)alkylaminocarbonyloxy, mono- or di-C6-10 arylaminocarbonyloxy, mono- or di-(C7-15)aralkylcarbonyloxy, C1-6 alkoxycarbonylamino, C7-C15 aralkoxycarbonylamino, C6-C10 aryloxycarbonylamino, C2-6 thioacylamino, aminothiocarbonyl, and C2-8 aminothioacyl.
Preferred values of R1 include hydrogen, amino, hydroxy and fluoro.
A preferred value of R2 is Formula II: 
where Ar is phenyl, thiazolyl, thiazolinyl, oxazolyl, isothiazolyl, isoxazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, thienyl (thiophenyl), pyrrolyl, oxazolinyl and benzothienyl.
Preferred values of R3 include C1-4 alkyl (optionally substituted), halogen, amino, acylamino, C1-6 alkylthio (such as methylthio or ethylthio), C1-6 alkoxy (such as methoxy and ethoxy), trifluoromethyl, methylsulfonyl, and benzylthio.
A preferred value of X is divalent sulfur (S).
Preferred values of Y are a covalent bond or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, most preferably a covalent bond.
Preferred values of R4, R5 and R6 in Formula I are hydrogen, hydroxy, cyano, C1-6 alkyl, or C1-6 alkoxy. Suitable values of R4, R5 and R6 include hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, propyl, n-butyl, hydroxy, methoxy, and ethoxy. In the most preferred embodiments, R4, R5 and R6 are each hydrogen.
Preferred values of R4, R5 and R6 in Formula I also include prodrugs such as xe2x80x94CO2Rw, where Rw, in each instance, is preferably one of C1-4 alkyl, C4-7 cycloalkyl or benzyloxycarbonyl. Suitable values of R4, R5 and R6 include hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, propyl, n-butyl, hydroxy, methoxy, ethoxy, cyano, xe2x80x94CO2CH3, xe2x80x94CO2CH2CH3 and xe2x80x94CO2CH2CH2CH3. In the most preferred embodiments, R4, R5 and R6 are each hydrogen.
Also preferred at R4, R5 and R6 is the group xe2x80x94CO2Rw, where Rw is one of 
where Rd-Rh are defined as above. When R4, R5 and R6 are xe2x80x94CO2Rw, where Rw is one of one of these moieties, the resulting compounds are prodrugs that possess desirable formulation and bioavailability characteristics. A preferred value for each of Rd, Re and Rg is hydrogen, Rf is methyl, and preferred values for Rh include benzyl and tert-butyl.
Preferred values of R7 include hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C6-10 ar(C1-4)alkyl, and C2-6 hydroxyalkyl. Suitable values are hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, and benzyl.
The term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d as employed herein by itself or as part of another group refers to both straight and branched chain radicals of up to 12 carbons, such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, t-butyl, isobutyl, pentyl, hexyl, isohexyl, heptyl, 4,4-dimethylpentyl, octyl, 2,2,4-trimethylpentyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, dodecyl.
The term xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d is used herein to mean a straight or branched chain radical of 2-20 carbon atoms, unless the chain length is limited thereto, including, but not limited to, ethenyl, 1-propenyl, 2-propenyl, 2-methyl-1-propenyl, 1-butenyl, 2-butenyl, and the like. Preferably, the alkenyl chain is 2 to 10 carbon atoms in length, more preferably, 2 to 8 carbon atoms in length most preferably from 2 to 4 carbon atoms in length.
The term xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d is used herein to mean a straight or branched chain radical of 2-20 carbon atoms, unless the chain length is limited thereto, wherein there is at least one triple bond between two of the carbon atoms in the chain, including, but not limited to, acetylene, 1-propylene, 2-propylene, and the like. Preferably, the alkynyl chain is 2 to 10 carbon atoms in length, more preferably, 2 to 8 carbon atoms in length, most preferably from 2 to 4 carbon atoms in length.
In all instances herein where there is an alkenyl or alkynyl moiety as a substituent group, the unsaturated linkage, i.e., the vinylene or acetylene linkage is preferably not directly attached to a nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur moiety.
The term xe2x80x9calkylthioxe2x80x9d as employed herein by itself or as part of another group refers to a straight or branched chain radical of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, unless the chain length is limited thereto, bonded to a sulfur atom, including, but not limited to, methylthio, ethylthio, n-propylthio, isopropylthio, and the like. Preferably the alkylthio chain is 1 to 10 carbon atoms in length, more preferably 1 to 8 carbon atoms in length.
The term xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d as employed herein by itself or as part of another group refers to a straight or branched chain radical of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, unless the chain length is limited thereto, bonded to an oxygen atom, including, but not limited to, methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, isopropoxy, and the like. Preferably the alkoxy chain is 1 to 10 carbon atoms in length, more preferably 1 to 8 carbon atoms in length.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d as employed herein by itself or as part of another group refers to cycloalkyl groups containing 3 to 9 carbon atoms. Typical examples are cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl and cyclononyl.
The term xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d as employed herein by itself or as part of another group refers to chlorine, bromine, fluorine or iodine with chlorine being preferred.
The term xe2x80x9cacylxe2x80x9d as employed herein by itself or as part of another group refers to the group xe2x80x94C(O)Rg where Rg is alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, aralkyl, aralkenyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl or heteroarylalkenyl. Preferred acyl groups are alkanoyl, aralkanoyl and aroyl groups (xe2x80x94C(O)Rg where Rg is C1-8 alkyl, C6-10 aryl(C14)alkyl or C6-10 aryl).
The term xe2x80x9cthioacylxe2x80x9d as employed herein by itself or as part of another group refers to the group xe2x80x94C(S)Rg where Rg is alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, aralkyl, aralkenyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl or heteroarylalkenyl, preferably C1-8 alkyl.
The term xe2x80x9cthiocarbonylxe2x80x9d as employed herein by itself or as part of another group refers to the group xe2x80x94C(S)xe2x80x94.
The term xe2x80x9cmonoalkylaminexe2x80x9d as employed herein by itself or as part of another group refers to an amino group which is substituted with one alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms.
The term xe2x80x9cdialkylaminexe2x80x9d as employed herein by itself or as part of another group refers to an amino group which is substituted with two alkyl groups, each having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms
The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d as employed herein by itself or as part of another group refers to monocyclic or bicyclic aromatic groups containing from 6 to 14 carbons in the ring portion, preferably 6-10 carbons in the ring portion, such as phenyl, naphthyl or tetrahydronaphthyl.
The term xe2x80x9caralkylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9carylalkylxe2x80x9d as employed herein by itself or as part of another group refers to C1-6 alkyl groups as discussed above having an aryl substituent, such as benzyl, phenylethyl or 2-naphthylmethyl.
The terms xe2x80x9cheterocyclic,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cheterocycloxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cheterocyclexe2x80x9d as employed herein by themselves or as part of larger groups refers to a saturated or wholly or partially unsaturated 3-7 membered monocyclic, or 7-10 membered bicyclic ring system, which consists of carbon atoms and from one to four heteroatoms independently selected from the group consisting of O, N, and S, wherein the nitrogen and sulfur heteroatoms can be optionally oxidized, the nitrogen can be optionally quatemized, and including any bicyclic group in which any of the above-defined heterocyclic rings is fused to a benzene ring, and wherein the heterocyclic ring can be substituted on carbon or on a nitrogen atom if the resulting compound is stable. Especially useful are rings containing one oxygen or sulfur, one to three nitrogen atoms, or one oxygen or sulfur combined with one or two nitrogen atoms. Examples of such heterocyclic groups include piperidinyl, piperazinyl, 2-oxopiperazinyl, 2-oxopiperidinyl, 2-oxopyrrolodinyl, 2-oxoazepinyl, azepinyl, pyrrolyl, 4-piperidonyl, pyrrolidinyl, pyrazolyl, pyrazolidinyl, imidazolyl, imidazolinyl, imidazolidinyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, oxazolyl, oxazolidinyl, isoxazolyl, isoxazolidinyl, morpholinyl, thiazolyl, thiazolidinyl, isothiazolyl, quinuclidinyl, isothiazolidinyl, indolyl, indanyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, benzimidazolyl, thiadiazoyl, benzopyranyl, benzothiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, furyl, tetrahydrofuryl, tetrahydropyranyl, thienyl, benzothienyl, thiamorpholinyl, thiamorpholinyl sulfoxide, thiamorpholinyl sulfone, and oxadiazolyl. Morpholino is the same as morpholinyl.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroatomxe2x80x9d is used herein to mean an oxygen atom (xe2x80x9cOxe2x80x9d), a sulfur atom (xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d) or a nitrogen atom (xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d). It will be recognized that when the heteroatom is nitrogen, it may form an NRyRz moiety, wherein Ry and Rz are, independently from one another, hydrogen or C1 to C8 alkyl, or together with the nitrogen to which they are bound, form a saturated or unsaturated 5-, 6-, or 7-membered ring.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d as employed herein refers to groups having 5 to 14 ring atoms; 6, 10 or 14 xcfx80 electrons shared in a cyclic array; and containing carbon atoms and 1, 2 or 3 oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur heteroatoms (where examples of heteroaryl groups are: thienyl, benzo[b]thienyl, naphtho[2,3-b]thienyl, thianthrenyl, furyl, pyranyl, isobenzofuranyl, benzoxazolyl, chromenyl, xanthenyl, phenoxathiinyl, 2H-pyrrolyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, indolizinyl, isoindolyl, 3H-indolyl, indolyl, indazolyl, purinyl, 4H-quinolizinyl, isoquinolyl, quinolyl, phthalazinyl, naphthyridinyl, quinazolinyl, cinnolinyl, pteridinyl, 4xcex1H-carbazolyl, carbazolyl, xcex2-carbolinyl, phenanthridinyl, acridinyl, perimidinyl, phenanthrolinyl, phenazinyl, isothiazolyl, phenothiazinyl, isoxazolyl, furazanyl and phenoxazinyl groups).
The expression xe2x80x9cprodrugxe2x80x9d denotes a derivative of a known direct acting drug, which derivative has enhanced delivery characteristics and therapeutic value as compared to the drug, and is transformed into the active drug by an enzymatic or chemical process. Useful prodrugs are those where R4, R5 and/or R6 are xe2x80x94CO2Rw, where Rw is defined above. See, U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,811 and Saulnier et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 4:1985-1990 (1994).
The term xe2x80x9csubstitutedxe2x80x9d, as used herein, means that one or more hydrogens of the designated moiety are replaced with a selection from the indicated group, provided that no atom""s normal valency is exceeded, and that the substitution results in a stable compound. When a substituent is keto (i.e., xe2x95x90O), then 2 hydrogens attached to an atom of the moiety are replaced.
By xe2x80x9cstable compoundxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cstable formulaxe2x80x9d is meant herein a compound that is sufficiently robust to survive isolation to a useful degree of purity from a reaction mixture and formulation into an efficacious therapeutic agent.
A first preferred group of compounds falling within the scope of the present invention include compounds of Formula I wherein X is sulfur or oxygen; Y is a covalent bond or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94; R1 is hydrogen, amino, hydroxy or halogen; R4, R5 and R6 are independently hydrogen, C1-4 alkyl, amino, cyano, C1-4 alkoxy or hydroxy, and are preferably all hydrogen; one of R2 or R3 is hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl (optionally substituted with hydroxy, amino, carboxy or aminocarbonyl), C1-6 alkylthio or C1-6 alkoxy; and the other of R2 or R3 is aminoacyl, acylamino, aminosulfonyl, sulfonylamino, aminocarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylamino, optionally substituted oxazolyl, optionally substituted isoxazolyl, optionally substituted benzothienyl, optionally substituted furanyl, optionally substituted pyrazolyl or optionally substituted pyridyl.
Specific compounds within the scope of the invention include the compounds described in the Examples, such as the following:
4-[4-(4-chlorophenyl)thiazol-2-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-phenyl-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-[4-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)thiazol-2-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-(4-methylthiazol-2-yl)-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
methyl 4-[4-(4-phenylphenyl)thiazol-2-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxylate; 4-[4-(3-methoxyphenyl)thiazol-2-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine,
4-[4-(3-hydroxyphenyl)thiazol-2-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine,
4-(4-phenylthiazol-2-yl)-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine,
4-[4-(4-nitrophenyl)thiazol-2-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine,
4-[4-(3,4-ethylenedioxyphenyl)thiazol-2-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine,
4-[4-(3,4-propylenedioxyphenyl)thiazol-2-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine,
4-[4-(4-(naphth-2-yl)thiazol-2-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine,
4-isopropylsulfonyl-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-phenyl-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-[4-(4-chlorophenyl)thiazol-2-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-[4-(4-phenylphenyl)thiazol-2-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-[4-(4-methoxyphenyl)thiazol-2-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-(2-naphthylthiazol-2-yl)-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-[4-(4-chloro-3-methylphenyl)thiazol-2-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-(5-methyl-4-phenylthiazol-2-yl)-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-[4-(4-chloro-3-nitrophenyl)thiazol-2-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-(5-phenyloxazol-2-yl)-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-[4-(3-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)-5-methylthiazol-2-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-[4-(3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)-5-methyl-thiazol-2-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-[4-(3-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl)thiazol-2-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-[4-(3-bromophenyl)thiazol-2-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-[4-(3,4-methylenedioxyphenyl)thiazol-2-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-[4-(4-methylphenyl)thiazol-2-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-[4-(3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)thiazol-2-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-[4-(2-methoxyphenyl)thiazol-2-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-(4-phenylimidazol-2-yl)-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-[4-(2,4-dimethoxyphenyl)thiazol-2-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-(4-benzylthiazol-2-yl)-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-[4-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)thiazol-2-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-[4-(3-methylphenyl)thiazol-2-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-[4-(3,5-dimethoxyphenyl)thiazol-2-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-[4-(2-methylphenyl)thiazol-2-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-[4-(2,5-dimethoxyphenyl)thiazol-2-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-(4,5-diphenylthiazol-2-yl)-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-(2-phenyl)thiazol-4-yl-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-[4-(2-chloro-3-pyridyl)thiazol-2-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-[4-(phenoxymethyl)thiazol-2-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-(4-cyclohexylthiazol-2-yl)-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-[4-(4-chlorophenyl)thiazol-2-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-[4-(2-hydroxyphenyl)thiazol-2-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-[4-(3-trifluoromethoxyphenyl)thiazol-2-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-[4-(2-chloro-4-pyridyl)thiazol-2-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-(5-phenyl-2-pyridyl)-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-[2-(2-chlorophenylamino)thiazol-4-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-[2-(3-methoxyphenylamino)thiazol-4-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-[2-(phenylamino)thiazol-4-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-[2-(2,5-dimethoxyphenylamino)thiazol-4-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-(2-aminothiazol-4-yl)-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-[2-(4-chloro-2-methylphenylamino)thiazol-4-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-[2-(4-dimethylaminophenylamino)thiazol-4-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-[2-(4-methoxyphenylamino)thiazol-4-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-[4-(4-hydroxy-3-methoxyphenyl)thiazol-2-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-[4-(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)thiazol-2-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-[2-(2-fluorophenylamino)thiazol-4-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-[2-(2,4,5-trimethylphenyl)aminothiazol-4-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-[2-(3-chloro-2-methylphenyl)aminothiazol-4-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine; 4-[2-(2-isopropylphenyl)aminothiazol-4-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-[2-(4-benzyloxyphenyl)aminothiazol-4-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-[2-(2-bromophenyl)aminothiazol-4-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-[2-(2,5-dichlorophenyl)aminothiazol-4-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-[2-(2-bromo-4-methylphenyl)aminothiazol-4-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-[2-(2,3-dichlorophenyl)aminothiazol-4-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-[2-(3,4,5-trimethoxyphenyl)aminothiazol-4-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-[2-(2-piperidinylethyl)aminothiazol-4yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine; 4-[2-(4-methylphenyl)aminothiazol-4-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-(4-phenyloxazol-2-yl)-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
4-[2-(diphenylmethyl)aminothiazol-4-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine; and
4-[2-(3-phenylpropyl)aminothiazol-4-yl]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine,
as well as pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, for example the hydrochloride, hydrobromide and acetate salts thereof, or a prodrug thereof.
A second preferred group of compounds falling within the scope of the present invention include compounds of Formula I wherein X is sulfur or oxygen; Y is a covalent bond or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94; Z is NR5R6; R1 is hydrogen, amino, hydroxy or halogen; R4, R5 and R6 are independently hydrogen, C1-4 alkyl, amino, C1-4 alkoxy or hydroxy, and are preferably all hydrogen; one of R2 or R3 is hydrogen, C1-6 alkylthio, C1-6 alkyl optionally substituted with OH, NH2, COOH or aminocarbonyl, or C1-6 alkoxy; and the other of R2 or R3 is: 
where:
Ar is a group selected from the group consisting of phenyl, thiazolyl, thiazolinyl, oxazolyl, isothiazolyl, isoxazolyl, furanyl, imidazolyl, pyridyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, thienyl (thiophenyl), tetrazolyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazolyl, oxadiazolyl, oxazolinyl, isoxazolinyl, imidazolinyl, triazolyl, pyrrolinyl, benzothiazolyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, 1,3-oxazolidin-2-onyl, imidazolin-2-onyl (preferably phenyl, thiazolyl, thiazolinyl, oxazolinyl, isothiazolyl, isoxazolyl, imidazolyl, pyridyl, pyrimidinyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolinyl and benzothienyl), any of which can optionally include an exocyclic xe2x95x90O (keto) or xe2x95x90NRv (imino) group, where Rv is alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, alkylamino, arylimino or aralkylimino; and
R8 and R9 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halogen, amino, mono(C1-4)alkylamino, di(C1-4)alkylamino, arylamino, mono- and di-(C6-14)arylamino, mono- and di-(C6-14)ar(C1-6)alkylamino, formylamino, C2-6 acylamino, aminocarbonyl, C2-8 aminoacyl, C2-6 thioacylamino, aminothiocarbonyl, C2-8 aminothioacyl, C1-6 alkyl, C3-8 cycloalkyl, C1-6 alkoxy, carboxy, carboxy(C1-6)alkyl, C2-8 alkoxycarbonyl, nitro, cyano, trifluoromethyl, thiazolyl, thiazolinyl, oxazolyl, isothiazolyl, isoxazolyl, furanyl, imidazolyl, pyridyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, thienyl (thiophenyl), tetrazolyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazolyl, oxadiazolyl, oxazolinyl, isoxazolinyl, imidazolinyl, triazolyl, pyrrolinyl, benzothiazolyl, benzothienyl, benzimidazolyl, 1,3-oxazolidin-2-onyl, imidazolin-2-onyl, C6-14 aryloxy, C1-6 alkylthio, C6-14 arylthio, C6-14 aryl, or C6-14 ar(C1-6)alkyl, wherein the aforementioned heteroaryl groups and the aryl portions of C6-14 aryloxy, mono- and di C6-14 aryl amino, mono- and di-C6-14 ar(C1-6)alkylamino, C6-14 arylthio, C6-14 ar(C1-6)alky, and C6-14 aryl can be further optionally substituted, preferably by one, two or three of halogen, hydroxy, amino, mono(C1-4)alkylamino, di(C1-4)alkylamino, formylamino, C1-4 acylamino, C1-4 aminoacyl, mono- or di-(C1-4)alkylaminocarbonyl, thiocarbonylamino, C1-4thioacylamino, aminothiocarbonyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C6-10 aryloxy, aminocarbonyloxy, mono- or di(C1-4)alkylaminocarbonyloxy, mono- or di(C6-10)arylaminocarbonyloxy, mono- or di(C7-15)aralkylaminocarbonyloxy, C1-4 alkylsulfonyl, C6-10 arylsulfonyl, (C7-15)aralkylsulfonyl, C1-4 alkylsulfonylamino, C6-10 arylsulfonylamino, (C7-15)aralkylsulfonylamino, aminosulfonyl, mono- and di-alkylaminosulfonyl, mono- and di-arylaminosulfonyl, mono- and di-aralkylaminosulfonyl, C1-4 alkoxycarbonylamino, C7-15 aralkoxycarbonylamino, C6-10 aryloxycarbonylamino, mono- or di-(C1-4)alkylaminothiocarbonyl, C7-15 aralkoxy, carboxy, carboxy(C1-4)alkyl, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-4 alkoxycarbonylalkyl, carboxy(C1-4)alkoxy, alkoxycarbonylalkoxy, nitro, cyano, trifluoromethyl, C1-4 alkylthio and C6-10 arylthio, or by 3,4-methylenedioxy, 3,4-ethylenedioxy, and 3,4-propylenedioxy.
Preferred values of R8 and R9 are halogen, C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 alkoxy, hydroxy, nitro, trifluoromethyl, C6-10 aryl (further optionally substituted by one or two of chloro, halogen, C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 alkoxy, hydroxy, nitro, trifluoromethyl, carboxy, 3,4-methylenedioxy, 3,4-ethylenedioxy, 3,4-propylenedioxy, or amino), 4-phenylphenyl (biphenyl), C1-6 aminoalkyl, carboxy, C1-6 alkyl, 3,4-methylenedioxy, 3,4-ethylenedioxy, 3,4-propylenedioxy, amino, C1-6 alkanoylamino, C6-14 aroylamino, C1-6 hydroxyalkyl, thienyl (further optionally substituted by one or two of chloro, amino, methyl, methoxy, or hydroxy) and tetrazolyl. More preferably, R2 is thienyl, oxazolyl, or thiazolyl, optionally substituted by any of the aforementioned groups.
Examples of preferred R8 and R9 groups include 4-chlorophenyl, 2,4-dichlorophenyl, methyl, 4-nitrophenyl, 3-nitrophenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, 3-methoxyphenyl, 2-methoxyphenyl, 3-(2,4-dimethylthien-5-yl)phenyl, 3-hydroxyphenyl, 5-(carboxymethyl)thien-2-yl, phenyl, 3,4-ethylenedioxyphenyl, 3,4-propylenedioxyphenyl, naphth-2-yl, 3-phenyl-4-(tetrazol-5-yl)phenyl, 2,4-dichlorophenyl), 4-phenylphenyl, 3-methoxyphenyl, 3-hydroxyphenyl, 3-phenylphenyl, phenylthiomethyl, 2-chloro-4,5-dimethoxyphenyl, 4-chloro-3-methylphenyl, 5-methyl-4-phenyl, 4-chloro-3-nitrophenyl, 3-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl, 3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl), 3-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl, 3-bromophenol, 3,4-methylenedioxyphenyl, 4-methylphenyl, 3-methylphenyl, 3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenyl, 2-methoxyphenyl, 6-phenyl-2-pyridyl, 2,4-dimethoxyphenyl, 3,4-dimethoxyphenyl, benzyl, 3,4-dichlorophenyl, 3-methylphenyl, 3,5-dimethoxyphenyl, 2-methylphenyl, 2,5-dimethoxyphenyl, 2-chloro-3-pyridyl, phenoxymethyl, cyclohexyl, 2-hydroxyphenyl, 3-trifluoromethoxyphenyl, 2-chloro-4-pyridyl, 3-chloro-4-pyridyl, 2-chlorophenylamino, 3-methoxyphenylamino, phenylamino, 2,5-dimethoxyphenylamino, amino, 4-chloro-2-methylphenylamino, 4-dimethylaminophenylamino, 4-methoxyphenylamino, 4-hydroxy-3-methoxyphenyl, 3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl, 2-fluorophenylamino, 2,4,5-trimethylphenylamino, 3-chloro-2-methylphenylamino, 2-isopropylphenylamino, 4-benzyloxyphenylamino, 2-bromophenylamino, 2,5-dichlorophenylamino, 2-bromo-4-methylphenylamino, 2,3-dichlorophenylamino, 3,4,5-trimethoxyphenylamino, 2-piperidinylethylamino, 4-methylphenylamino, 2-thienyl, 2-5,6,7,8-tetrahydronaphthyl, 3-(2-phenoxyacetic acid)phenyl, 2-(2-phenoxyacetic acid)phenyl, diphenylmethylamino, 3-phenylpropylamino, 3-phenylphenyl, phenylthiomethyl, 2-chloro-4,5-dimethoxyphenyl, and isopropyl.
A third preferred group of compounds are those of Formula I wherein:
X is sulfur;
Y is a covalent bond;
Z is NR5R6;
R1 is hydrogen;
R3 is methylthio or methyl;
R4, R5 and R6 are all hydrogen; and
R2 is Formula II, where Ar is phenyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, benzothienyl, pyridyl, or imidazolyl; and R8 and R9 are independently hydrogen, or C6-10 aryl or heterocycle, optionally substituted by one, two or three of chloro, hydroxy, C1-4 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, amino, carboxy, phenyl, naphthyl, biphenyl, hydroxyphenyl, methoxyphenyl, dimethoxyphenyl, carboxyalkoxyphenyl, alkoxycarbonylalkoxy, carboxyethoxy, alkylsulfonylaminophenyl, arylsulfonylaminophenyl, acylsulfonylaminophenyl, aralkylsulfonylaminophenyl, heteroarylsulfonylaminophenyl where the heteroaryl portion is optionally halo or C1-6 alkyl substituted, chlorophenyl, dichlorophenyl, aminophenyl, carboxyphenyl, nitrophenyl, or by 3,4-methylenedioxy, 3,4-ethylenedioxy, and 3,4-propylenedioxy.
A fourth preferred group of compounds are those of Formula I wherein:
X is sulfur;
Y is a direct covalent bond;
Z is NR5R6;
R1 is hydrogen;
R2 is alkyl, ar(alkyl), alkylsulfonyl, xe2x80x94SO2-alkyl, amido, amidino, or 
xe2x80x83where
Ar is an aromatic or heteroaromatic group selected from the group consisting of phenyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, imidazolyl and pyridyl;
R8 and R9 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, carboxy, phenyl, naphthyl, alkyl, pyridyl, oxazolyl, furanyl, cycloalkyl and amino, any of which may be optionally substituted with 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from the group consisting of halogen, alkyl, haloalkyl, alkaryl, heteroaryl, phenyl, naphthyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, hydroxy, amino nitro, thiophenyl, benzothiophenyl, fluorenyl, 3,4-ethylenedioxy, 3,4-methylenedioxy, 3,4-propylenedioxy, arylsulfonamido, alkylsulfonamido and aryloxy, each of said 1 to 3 substituents may be further optionally substituted with one or more groups selected from alkoxy, haloalkyl, halogen, alkyl, amino, acetyl, hydroxy, dialkylamino, dialkylamino acyl, monoalkylaminoacyl, xe2x80x94SO2-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94SO2-aryl, or aryl;
R3 is xe2x80x94SO2-alkyl, trifluoromethyl, S(O)-alkyl, hydrogen, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkyl, aralkylthio; and
R4, R5, R6 are hydrogen.
Preferred compounds of this embodiment are those where Ar is a thiazolyl, preferably thiazol-2-yl or thiazol-4-yl, and at least one of R8 and R9 is substituted phenyl, most preferably on the 4-position of the thiazol-2-yl group. Also preferred are compounds where R2 is a 4-phenylthiazol-2-yl group wherein said phenyl is further optionally substituted and R3 is methylthio.
A fifth preferred group of compounds are those of Formula III: 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or prodrug thereof, where
A is methylthio or methyl;
Gxe2x80x2 is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, or a covalent bond;
n is an integer from 1-10, preferably from 1-6;
m is an integer from 0-1; and
Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 are independently selected from hydrogen, alkyl, aryl or aralkyl, or Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 are taken together with the N atom to which they are attached form a 3-8 membered heterocyclic ring, optionally containing an additional O, N, or S atom, and when said 3-8 membered heterocyclic ring contains an additional N atom, said additional N atom is optionally substituted by hydrogen, C1-4 alkyl, C6-10 aryl, C6-10 ar(C1-4)alkyl, acyl, alkoxycarbonyl or benzyloxycarbonyl.
Most preferred compounds of Formula III are those for which Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3, taken together with the N atom to which they are attached, form a ring selected from piperazinyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl or morpholinyl, which are further optionally substituted with 1 to 4 non-hydrogen substituents selected from halogen, hydroxy, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, formylamino, acylamino, aminoacyl, mono- or di-alkylaminocarbonyl, thiocarbonylamino, thioacylamino, aminothiocarbonyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, aminocarbonyloxy, mono- or di-alkylaminocarbonyloxy, mono- or diarylaminocarbonyloxy, mono- or diarakylaminocarbonyloxy, alkylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, aralkylsulfonyl, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, arakylsulfonylamino, alkoxycarbonylamino, aralkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, mono- or di-alkylaminothiocarbonyl, aralkoxy, carboxy, carboxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, nitro, cyano, trifluoromethyl, alkylthio and arylthio, where each of these substituents has the preferred values set forth for Formulae I and II above.
Examples of preferred compounds of Formula III include:
5-methylthio-4-[4-(3-{[N-(2-morpholin-4-ylethyl)carbamoyl]methoxy}phenyl)(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)]thiophene-2-carboxamidine,
5-methylthio-4-{4-[3-(2-morpholin-4-yl-2-oxoethoxy)phenyl](1,3-thiazol-2-yl)}thiophene-2-carboxamidine,
5-methylthio-4-{4-[3-(2-oxo-2-piperazinylethoxy)phenyl](1,3-thiazol-2-yl)}thiophene-2-carboxamidine,
4-[4-(3-{[N-(2-aminoethyl)carbamoyl]methoxy}phenyl)(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine,
4-(4-{3-[2-(4-acetylpiperazinyl)-2-oxoethoxy]phenyl}(1,3-thiazol-2-yl))-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine,
4-(4-{3-[2-(4-methylpiperazinyl)-2-oxoethoxy]phenyl}(1,3-thiazol-2-yl))-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine,
the compound described in Example 151,
5-methylthio-4-[4-(3-{2-oxo-2-[4-benzylpiperazinyl]ethoxy}phenyl)(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)]thiophene-2-carboxamidine,
(D,L)-4-(4-{3-[2-(3-aminopyrrolidinyl)-2-oxoethoxy]phenyl}(1,3-thiazol-2-yl))-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine,
5-methylthio-4-{4-[3-(2-oxo-2-piperidylethoxy)phenyl](1,3-thiazol-2-yl)}thiophene-2-carboxamidine,
(D,L)-ethyl 1-(2-{3-[2-(5-amidino-2-methylthio-3-thienyl)-1,3-thiazol-4-yl]phenoxy}acetyl)piperidine-2-carboxylate,
5-methylthio-4-{4-[3-(2-oxo-2-pyrrolidinylethoxy)phenyl](1,3-thiazol-2-yl)}thiophene-2-carboxamidine,
5-methylthio-4-[4-(3-{2-oxo-2-[4-benzylpiperidyl]ethoxy}phenyl)(1,3-thiazol-yl)]thiophene-2-carboxamidine,
(D,L)-4-(4-{3-[2-(3-methylpiperidyl)-2-oxoethoxy]phenyl}(1,3-thiazol-2-yl))-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine,
4-(4-{3-[2-(4-methylpiperidyl)-2-oxoethoxy]phenyl}(1,3-thiazol-2-yl))-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine,
4-(4-{3-[2-(2-azabicyclo[4.4.0]dec-2-yl)-2-oxoethoxy]phenyl}(1,3-thiazol-2-yl))-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine,
(D,L)-ethyl 1-(2-{3-[2-(5-amidino-2-methylthio-3-thienyl)-1,3-thiazol-4-yl]phenoxy}acetyl)piperidine-3-carboxylate,
5-methylthio-4-{[3-(2-oxo-2-(1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolyl)ethoxy)phenyl](1,3-thiazol-2-yl)}thiophene-2-carboxamidine,
ethyl 1-(2-{3-[2-(5-amidino-2-methylthio-3-thienyl)-1,3-thiazol-4-yl]phenoxy}acetyl)piperidine-4-carboxylate,
4-(4-{3-[2-((3R)-3-hydroxypiperidyl)-2-oxoethoxy]phenyl}(1,3-thiazol-2-yl))-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine,
D,L-4-(4-{3-[2-(2-ethylpiperidyl)-2-oxoethoxy]phenyl}(1,3-thiazol-2-yl))-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine,
4-(4-{3-[2-((3S)-3-hydroxypyrrolidinyl)-2-oxoethoxy]phenyl}(1,3-thiazol-2-yl))-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine,
D,L-4-[4-(3-{2-[3-(hydroxymethyl)piperidyl]-2-oxoethoxy}phenyl)(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine,
4-{4-[3-(2-{(2R)-2-[(phenylamino)methyl]pyrrolidinyl}-2-oxoethoxy)phenyl](1,3-thiazol-2-yl)}-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine,
4-[4-(3-{2-[(3R)-3-(methoxymethyl)pyrrolidinyl]-2-oxoethoxy}phenyl)(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine,
1-(2-{3-[2-(5-amidino-2-methylthio-3-thienyl)-1,3-thiazol-4-yl]phenoxy}acetyl)piperidine-3-carboxamide, and
2-{3-[2-(5-{[(tert-butoxy)carbonylamino]iminomethyl}-2-methyl-3-thienyl)-1,3-thiazol-4-yl]phenoxy}acetic acid;
or pharmaceutically acceptable salts or prodrugs thereof.
A sixth preferred group of compounds are those of Formula IV: 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or prodrug thereof, where
A is methylthio or methyl; and
Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 is hydrogen, C6-14 aryl, C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 alkoxy (C6-14)aryl, amino(C6-14)aryl, monoalkylamino(C6-14)aryl, dialkylamino(C6-14)aryl, C6-10 ar(C1-6)alkyl, heterocycle(C2-6)alkyl such as morpholinoalkyl, piperazinylalkyl and the like, C1-6 alk(C6-14)aryl, amino(C1-6)alkyl, mono(C1-6)alkylamino(C1-6)alkyl, di(C1-6 alkylamino(C1-6)alkyl, hydroxy(C6-14)aryl, or hydroxy(C1-6)alkyl, where the aryl and heterocyclic rings can be further optionally substituted by 1-4 non-hydrogen substituents selected from halogen, hydroxy, amino, mono(C1-6)alkylamino, di(C1-6)alkylamino, formylamino, (C1-6)acylamino, amino(C1-6)acyl, mono- or di-(C1-6)alkylaminocarbonyl, thiocarbonylamino, (C1-6)thioacylamino, aminothiocarbonyl, (C1-6)alkoxy, (C6-10)aryloxy, aminocarbonyloxy, mono- or di-(C1-6)alkylaminocarbonyloxy, mono- or di(C6-10)arylaminocarbonyloxy, mono- or di(C6-10)ar(C1-6)alkylaminocarbonyloxy, (C1-6)alkylsulfonyl, (C6-10)arylsulfonyl, (C6-10)ar(C1-6)alkylsulfonyl, (C1-6)alkylsulfonylamino, C6-10 arylsulfonylamino, (C6-10)ar(C1-6)alkylsulfonylamino,(C1-6)alkoxycarbonylamino, (C6-10)ar(C1-6)alkoxycarbonylamino, C6-10 aryloxycarbonylamino, mono- or di-(C1-6)alkylaminothiocarbonyl, (C6-10)ar(C1-6)alkoxy, carboxy, (C1-6)carboxyalkyl, C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl, (C1-6)alkoxycarbonyl(C1-6)alkyl, nitro, cyano, trifluoromethyl, (C1-6)alkylthio and C6-10 arylthio.
Examples of preferred compounds of Formula IV include:
4-{2-[(3-methoxyphenyl)amino](1,3-thiazol-4-yl)}-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine,
4-{2-[(4-methoxyphenyl)amino](1,3-thiazol-4-yl)}-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine,
4-(2-{[4-(dimethylamino)phenyl]amino}(1,3-thiazol-4-yl))-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine,
4-{2-[(4-chloro-2-methylphenyl)amino](1,3-thiazol-4-yl)}-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine,
4-{2-[(diphenylmethyl)amino](1,3-thiazol-4-yl)}-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine,
5-methylthio-4-{2-[(3-phenylpropyl)amino](1,3-thiazol-4-yl)}thiophene-2-carboxamidine,
5-methylthio-4-{2-[(2,4,5-trimethylphenyl)amino](1,3-thiazol-4-yl)}thiophene-2-carboxamidine,
4-{2-[(2-fluorophenyl)amino](1,3-thiazol-4-yl)}-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine,
4-{2-[(3-chloro-2-methylphenyl)amino](1,3-thiazol-4-yl)}-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine,
4-(2-{[2-(methylethyl)phenyl]amino}(1,3-thiazol-4-yl))-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine,
5-methylthio-4-(2-{[4-(phenylmethoxy)phenyl]amino}(1,3-thiazol-4-yl))thiophene-2-carboxamidine,
4-{2-[(2-bromophenyl)amino](1,3-thiazol-4-yl)}-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine,
4-{2-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)amino](1,3-thiazol-4-yl)}-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine,
4-{2-[(2-bromo-4-methylphenyl)amino](1,3-thiazol-4-yl)}-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine,
5-methylthio-4-{2-[(2-morpholin-4-ylethyl)amino](1,3-thiazol-4-yl)}thiophene-2-carboxamidine,
4-{2-[(2,3-dichlorophenyl)amino](1,3-thiazol-4-yl)}-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine,
5-methylthio-4-{2-[(3,4,5-trimethoxyphenyl)amino](1,3-thiazol-4-yl)}thiophene-2-carboxamidine,
5-methylthio-4-{2-[(2-piperidylethyl)amino](1,3-thiazol-4-yl)}thiophene-2-carboxamidine,
4-(2-{[(4-methylphenyl)methyl]amino}(1,3-thiazol-4-yl))-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine,
4-(2-{[4-(4-chlorophenoxy)phenyl]amino}(1,3-thiazol-4-yl))-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine,
4-(2-{[4-phenoxyphenyl]amino}(1,3-thiazol-4-yl))-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine,
5-methylthio-4-(2-{[4-(phenylamino)phenyl]amino}(1,3-thiazol-4-yl))thiophene-2-carboxamidine,
5-methylthio-4-(2-{[4-benzylphenyl]amino}(1,3-thiazol-4-yl))thiophene-2-carboxamidine,
5-methylthio-4-(2-{[4-(piperidylsulfonyl)phenyl]amino}(1,3-thiazol-4-yl))thiophene-2-carboxamidine,
5-methylthio-4-[2-(3-quinolylamino)(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)]thiophene-2-carboxamidine,
5-methylthio-4-[2-(2-naphthylamino)(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)]thiophene-2-carboxamidine,
4-[2-(2H-benzo[3,4-d]1,3-dioxolan-5-ylamino)(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine,
4-{2-[(7-bromofluoren-2-yl)amino](1,3-thiazol-4-yl)}-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine,
4-{2-[(4-cyclohexylphenyl)amino](1,3-thiazol-4-yl)}-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine,
5-methylthio-4-(2-{[4-(phenyldiazenyl)phenyl]amino}(1,3-thiazol-4-yl))thiophene-2-carboxamidine,
5-methylthio 4-(2-{[3-(hydroxymethyl)phenyl]amino}(1,3-thiazol-4-yl))-thiophene-2-carboxamidine,
4-[2-({3-[(3-methylpiperidyl)methyl]phenyl}amino)(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine,
4-{2-[(3-hydroxyphenyl)amino](1,3-thiazol-4-yl)}-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine,
4-(2-{[4-(carbamoylmethoxy)phenyl]amino}(1,3-thiazol-4-yl))-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine,
5-methyl-4-{2-[(3,4,5-trimethoxyphenyl)amino](1,3-thiazol-4-yl)}thiophene-2-carboxamidine,
5-methyl-4-{2-[(4-phenoxyphenyl)amino](1,3-thiazol-4-yl)}thiophene-2-carboxamidine,
5-methyl-4-[2-(phenylamino)(1,3-thiazol-4-yl)]thiophene-2-carboxamidine, and
4-(4-isoxazol-5-yl(1,3-thiazol-2-yl))-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine;
as well as pharmaceutically acceptable salts and prodrugs thereof.
A seventh preferred group of compounds are compounds of Formula I, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or prodrug thereof, wherein:
X is sulfur or oxygen, preferably sulfur;
Y is a covalent bond or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, preferably a covalent bond;
Z is NR5R6;
R1 is hydrogen, amino, hydroxy or halogen, preferably hydrogen;
R4, R5 and R6 are independently hydrogen, C1-4 alkyl, amino, C1-4 alkoxy or hydroxy, and are preferably all hydrogen;
R3 is hydrogen, C1-6 alkylthio, C1-6 alkyl optionally substituted with OH, NH2, COOH or aminocarbonyl, or C1-6 alkoxy, preferably methylthio or methyl; and
R2 is
alkylsulfonylamino, aralkylsulfonylamino, aralkenylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, heteroarylsulfonylamino, di(aralkylsulfonyl)amino, di(aralkenylsulfonyl)amino, di(arylsulfonyl)amino, or di-(heteroarylsulfonyl)amino, wherein any of the aryl or heteroaryl containing groups can be optionally substituted on the aromatic ring; or
amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, monoarylamino, diarylamino, monoalkylmonoarylamino, monoaralkylamino, diaralkylamino, monoalkylmonoaralkylamino, monoheterocycleamino, diheterocycleamino, monoalkylmonoheterocycleamino, wherein any of the aryl or heteroaryl containing groups can be optionally substituted on the aromatic ring and wherein any of the heterocycle containing groups can be optionally ring substituted; or
alkanoylamino, alkenoylamino, alkynoylamino, aroylamino, aralkanoylamino, aralkenoylamino, heteroaroylamino, heteroarylalkanoylamino, any of which is optionally substituted on the aromatic ring; or
alkoxy and alkylthio, either of which is optionally substituted, or aryloxy, aralkoxy, arylthio, aralkylthio, arylsulfonyl, aralkylsulfonyl, aralkenylsulfonyl, any of which is optionally substituted on the aromatic ring; or
alkoxycarbonylamino, aralkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, wherein any of the aryl containing groups can be optionally substituted on the aromatic ring; or
formylamino, H(S)CNHxe2x80x94, or thioacylamino.
Preferred optional substituents are halogen, C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 alkoxy, hydroxy, nitro, trifluoromethyl, C6-10 aryl, C6-10 aryloxy, C6-10 arylmethoxy (wherein the aryl groups on these aryl-containing substituents are further optionally substituted by one or two of chloro, halogen, C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 alkoxy, phenyl, hydroxy, nitro, trifluoromethyl, carboxy, 3,4-methylenedioxy, 3,4-ethylenedioxy, 3,4-propylenedioxy, or amino), C1-6 aminoalkyl, carboxy, alkyl, 3,4-methylenedioxy, 3,4-ethylenedioxy, 3,4-propylenedioxy, amino, mono- or di-(C1-6)alkylamino, mono- or di-C6-10 arylamino, C1-6 alkylsulfonylamino, C6-10 arylsulfonylamino, C1-8 acylamino, C1-8 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-6 alkanoylamino, C6-14 aroylamino, C1-6 hydroxyalkyl, methylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonyl, thienyl (further optionally substituted by one or two of chloro, amino, methyl, methoxy, or hydroxy) and tetrazolyl.
In one aspect of this embodiment, R2 is preferably C1-6 alkylsulfonylamino, C6-10 ar(C1-6)alkylsulfonylamino, C6-10 ar(C2-6)alkenylsulfonylamino, C6-10 arylsulfonylamino, heteroarylsulfonylamino, di(C6-10 ar(C1-6)alkylsulfonyl)amino, di(C6-10 ar(C2-6)alkenylsulfonyl)amino, di(C6-10 arylsulfonyl)amino, or di-(heteroarylsulfonyl)amino, wherein any of the aryl or heteroaryl containing groups can be optionally substituted on the aromatic ring.
Especially preferred R2 groups in this embodiment of the invention include C6-10 arylsulfonylamino, di-(C6-10 arylsulfonyl)amino, C6-10 ar(C1-3)alkylsulfonylamino, di-(C6-10 ar(C1-3)alkylsulfonyl)amino, thienylsulfonylamino, any of which is optionally substituted on the aromatic ring.
Useful values of R2, when R2 is a substituted sulfonylamino group include biphenylsulfonylamino, bis(biphenylsulfonyl)amino, naphth-2-ylsulfonylamino, di(naphth-2-ylsulfonyl)amino, 6-bromonaphth-2-ylsulfonylamino, di(6-bromonaphth-2-ylsulfonyl)amino, naphth-1-ylsulfonylamino, di(naphth-1-ylsulfonyl)amino, 2-methylphenylsulfonylamino, di-(2-methylphenylsulfonyl)amino, 3-methylphenylsulfonylamino, di-(3-methylphenylsulfonyl)amino, 4-methylphenylsulfonylamino, di-(4-methylphenylsulfonyl)amino, benzylsulfonylamino, 4-methoxyphenylsulfonylamino, di-(4-methoxyphenylsulfonyl)amino, 4-iodophenylsulfonylamino, di-(4-iodophenylsulfonyl)amino, 3,4-dimethoxyphenylsulfonylamino, bis-(3,4-dimethoxyphenylsulfonyl)amino, 2-chlorophenylsulfonylamino, di-(2-chlorophenylsulfonyl)amino, 3-chlorophenylsulfonylamino, di-(3-chlorophenylsulfonyl)amino, 4-chlorophenylsulfonylamino, di-(4-chlorophenylsulfonyl)amino, phenylsulfonylamino, di-(phenylsulfonyl)amino, 4-tert-butylphenylsulfonylamino, di-(4-tert-butylphenylsulfonyl)amino, 2-phenylethenylsulfonylamino, and 4-(phenylsulfonyl)thien-2-ylsulfonylamino.
In another aspect of this embodiment, R2 is preferably amino, mono(C1-6)alkylamino, di(C1-6)alkylamino, mono(C6-10)arylamino, di(C6-10)arylamino, mono(C1-6)alkylmono(C6-10)arylamino, monoar(C1-6)alkylamino, di(C6-10)ar(C1-6)alkylamino, mono(C1-6)alkylmono(C6-10)ar(C1-6)alkylamino, monoheteroarylamino, diheteroarylamino, mono(C1-6)alkylmonoheteroarylamino, wherein any of the aryl or heteroaryl containing groups can be optionally substituted on the aromatic ring.
Especially preferred R2 groups in this embodiment of the invention include mono(C6-10)arylamino, mono(C1-6)alkylmono(C6-10)arylamino, mono(C6-10)ar(C1-3)alkylamino, mono(C1-6)alkylmono(C6-10)ar(C1-3)alkylamino, monoheteroarylamino, and mono(C1-6)alkylmonoheteroarylamino. Examples of suitable heteroarylamino groups include 1,3-thiazol-2-ylamino, imidazol-4-ylamino, quinolin-2-ylamino and quinolin-6-ylamino.
Useful values of R2, when R2 is a substituted amino group include anilino, naphth-2-ylamino, naphth-1-ylamino, 4-(biphenyl)thiazol-2-ylamino, 4-(phenyl)thiazol-2-ylamino, 4-phenyl-5-methylthiazol-2-ylamino, 4-hydroxy-4-trifluoromethylthiazol-2-ylamino, 3-phenylphenylamino, pyrimidin-2-ylamino, 4-isopropylphenylamino, 3-isopropylphenylamino, 4-phenylphenylamino, 3-fluoro-4-phenylphenylamino, 3,4-methylenedioxyphenylamino, n-butylphenylamino, N-methyl-N-(2-methylphenyl)amino, 3-nitrophenylamino, 4-methoxyphenylamino, 3-methoxyphenylamino, 2-methoxyphenylamino, 2-methylphenylamino, 3-methylphenylamino, 3,4-dimethylphenylamino, 3-chlorophenylamino, 4-chlorophenylamino, 4-(3-fluoro-4-methylphenyl)amino, 4-(indan-5-yl)amino, benzylamino, indanylmethylamino, 2,3-dihydrobenzofuranylmethyl, 2-phenylimidazol-5-yl, 3-hydroxybenzyl, 3-phenoxyphenylamino, 4-phenoxyphenylamino, 3-benzyloxyphenylamino, 4-benzyloxyphenylamino, quinolin-6-ylamino, quinolin-3-ylamino, 4-(phenylamino)phenylamino, 4-(4-ethylphenyl)phenylamino, 4-(dimethylamino)phenylamino, 4-cyclohexylphenylamino, 4-(9-ethylcarbazol-3-yl)amino, 4-(t-butyl)phenylamino, and 4-methylthiophenylamino.
In another aspect of this embodiment, R2 is preferably an acylamino group, such as alkanoylamino, alkenoylamino, aroylamino, aralkanoylamino, aralkenoylamino, heteroaroylamino, heteroarylalkanoylamino, any of which is optionally substituted on the aromatic ring.
Especially preferred R2 groups in this embodiment of the invention include (C6-10)arylcarbonylamino, C6-10 ar(C1-3)alkylcarbonylamino, C6-10 ar(C2-3)alkenylcarbonylamino, C6-10 aryloxy(C1-3)alkylcarbonylamino, C3-8 cycloalkylcarbonylamino, C1-6 alkylcarbonylamino, and heteroarylcarbonylamino, such as furanylcarbonylamino, and quinolinylcarbonylamino.
Useful values of R2, when R2 is an acylamino group include 3-hydroxyphenylcarbonylamino, 2-phenylethenylcarbonylamino, phenylcarbonylamino, cyclohexylcarbonylamino, 4-methyl-3-nitrophenylcarbonylamino, furan-2-ylcarbonylamino, tert-butylcarbonylamino, 5-(3,5-dichlorophenoxy)furan-2-ylcarbonylamino, naphth-1-ylcarbonylamino, quinolin-2-ylcarbonylamino, 4-ethoxyphenylcarbonylamino, phenoxymethylcarbonylamino, and 3-methylphenylcarbonylamino.
In another aspect of this embodiment, R2 is preferably C6-10 aryloxy, C6-10 ar(C1-6)alkoxy, C6-10 arylsulfonyl, C6-10 ar(C1-6)alkylsulfonyl, or C6-10 ar(C2-6)alkenylsulfonyl, any of which is optionally substituted on the aromatic ring. Especially preferred R2 groups in this embodiment of the invention include C6-10 aryloxy, and C6-10 arylsulfonyl.
Useful values of R2, when R2 is an aryloxy or arylsulfonyl group include phenoxy, naphthyloxy, phenylsulfonyl, and naphthylsulfonyl.
Representative compounds within the scope of this seventh embodiment of the invention include:
5-methylthio-4-(6-quinolylamino)thiophene-2-carboxamidine
5-methylthio-4-[(3-phenylphenyl)amino]thiophene-2-carboxamidine
5-methylthio-4-(3-quinolylamino)thiophene-2-carboxamidine
5-methylthio-4-(pyrimidin-2-ylamino)thiophene-2-carboxamidine
4-[(4-cyclohexylphenyl)amino]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine methyl 4-amino-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxylate methyl 4-[(aminothioxomethyl)amino]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxylate
5-methylthio-4-[(4-phenyl(1,3-thiazol-2-yl))amino]thiophene-2-carboxamidine
5-methylthio-4-{[4-(4-phenylphenyl)(1,3-thiazol-2-yl)]amino}thiophene-2-carboxamidine
4-[(5-methyl-4-phenyl(1,3-thiazol-2-yl))amino]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine
4-{[4-hydroxy-4-(trifluoromethyl)(1,3-thiazolin-2-yl)]amino}-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine
5-methylthio-4-(2-naphthylamino)thiophene-2-carboxamidine
4-[(4-chlorophenyl)amino]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine
4-[(3-methylphenyl)amino]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine
4-[(3-methoxyphenyl)amino]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine
4-{[3-(methylethyl)phenyl]amino}-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine
5-methylthio-4-[(3-nitrophenyl)amino]thiophene-2-caboxamidine
4-{[4-(methylethyl)phenyl]amino}-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine
4-[(3,4-dimethylphenyl)amino]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine
5-methylthio-4-[(4-phenylphenyl)amino]thiophene-2-carboxamidine
4-[(3-fluoro-4-phenylphenyl)amino]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine
4-(2H-benzo[d]1,3-dioxoen-5-ylaamino)-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine
4-[(4-butylphenyl)amino]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine
5-methylthio-4-[benzylamino]thiophene-2-carboxamidine
4-(indan-5-ylamino)-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine
4-(2,3-dihydrobenzo[b]furan-5-ylamino)-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine
5-methylthio-4-[(2-phenylimidazol-4-yl)amino]thiophene-2-carboxamidine
5-methylthio-4-[(2-quinolylmethyl)amino]thiophene-2-carboxamidine
4-{[(3-hydroxyphenyl)methyl]amino}-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine
5-methylthio-4-(phenylcarbonylamino)thiophene-2-carboxamidine
4-((2E)-3-phenylprop-2-enoylamino)-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine
4-[(4-chlorophenyl)carbonylamino]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine
4-(cyclohexylcarbonylamino)-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine methyl 4-[(4-methyl-3-nitrophenyl)carbonylamino]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxylate
4-(2-furylcarbonylamino)-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine
4-(2,2-dimethylpropanoylamino)-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine
4-{[5-(3,5-dichlorophenoxy)(2-furyl)]carbonylamino}-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine
5-methylthio-4-(naphthylcarbonylamino)-thiophene-2-carboxamidine
5-methylthio-4-(2-quinolylcarbonyl-amino)thiophene-2-carboxamidine
4-[(3-methoxyphenyl)carbonylamino]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine
4-[2-(2-hydroxy-5-methoxyphenyl)acetylamino]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine
4-[(4-ethoxyphenyl)carbonylamino]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine
5-methylthio-4-(2-phenoxyacetylamino)-thiophene-2-carboxamidine
4-[(3-methylphenyl)carbonylamino]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine
5-methylthio-4-{[3-(phenylmethoxy)phenyl]amino}thiophene-2-carboxmdine
5-methylthio-4-[(3-phenoxyphenyl)amino]thiophene-2-carboxamidine
5-methylthio-4-[(4-phenoxyphenyl)amino]thiophene-2-carboxamidine
4-[(2-methyleoxyphenyl)amino]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine
4-[(2-methylphenyl)amino]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine
4-[(3-chlorophenyl)amino]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine
4-(methylphenylamino)-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine
5-methyl-4-(phenylamino)thiophene-2-carboxamidine
4-{[4-(dimethylamino)phenyl]amino}-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine
4-[(4-ethylphenyl)amino]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine
5-methylthio-4-{[4-(phenylmethoxy)phenyl]amino}thiophene-2-carboxamidine
5-methylthio-4-{[4-(phenylamino)phenyl]amino}thiophene-2-carboxamidine
4-[(4-methoxyphenyl)amino]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine
4-[(3-fluoro-4-methylphenyl)amino]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine
4-(indan-5-ylamino)-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine
4-[(9-ethylcarbazol-3-yl)amino]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine
5-methylthio-4-{[(4-phenylphenyl)sulfonyl]amino}thiophene-2-carboxamidine
4-{bis[(4-phenylphenyl)sulfonyl]amino}-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine
5-methylthio-4-[(2-naphthylsulfonyl)-amino]thiophene-2-carboxamidine
4-[bis(2-naphthylsulfonyl)amino]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine
4-{[(6-bromo(2-naphthyl))sulfonyl]amino}-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine
4-{bis[(6-bromo(2-naphthyl))sulfonyl]amino}-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine
5-methylthio-4-[(naphthylsulfonyl)-amino]thiophene-2-carboxamidine
4-[bis(naphthylsulfonyl)amino]-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine
4-{[(2-methylphenyl)sulfonyl]amino}-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine
4-{bis[(2-methylphenyl)sulfonyl]amino}-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine
4-{[(3-methylphenyl)sulfonyl]amino}-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine
4-{bis[(3-methylphenyl)sulfonyl]amino}-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine
4-{[(4-methylphenyl)sulfonyl]amino}-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine
4-{bis[(4-methylphenyl)sulfonyl]amino}-5-methylthiothiophene-2-carboxamidine
5-methylthio-4-{[benzylsulfonyl]amino}-thiophene-2-carboxamidine
5-methylthio-4-phenoxythiophene-2-carboxamidine
5-methylthio-4-(phenylsulfonyl)thiophene-2-carboxamidine
as well as salts thereof, such as hydrochloride or trifluoracetate salts and prodrugs thereof.
For medicinal use, the pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts, those salts in which the anion does not contribute significantly to toxicity or pharmacological activity of the organic cation, are preferred. The acid addition salts are obtained either by reaction of an organic base of Formula I with an organic or inorganic acid, preferably by contact in solution, or by any of the standard methods detailed in the literature available to any practitioner skilled in the art. Examples of useful organic acids are carboxylic acids such as maleic acid, acetic acid, tartaric acid, propionic acid, fumaric acid, isethionic acid, succinic acid, cyclamic acid, pivalic acid and the like; useful inorganic acids are hydrohalide acids such as HCl, HBr, HI; sulfuric acid; phosphoric acid and the like. Preferred acids for forming acid addition salts include HCl and acetic acid.
The compounds of the present invention represent a novel class of potent inhibitors of metallo, acid, thiol and serine proteases. Examples of the serine proteases inhibited by compounds within the scope of the invention include leukocyte neutrophil elastase, a proteolytic enzyme implicated in the pathogenesis of emphysema; chymotrypsin and trypsin, digestive enzymes; pancreatic elastase, and cathepsin G, a chymotrypsin-like protease also associated with leukocytes; thrombin and factor Xa, proteolytic enzymes in the blood coagulation pathway. Inhibition of thermolysin, a metalloprotease, and pepsin, an acid protease, are also contemplated uses of compounds of the present invention. The compounds of the present invention are preferably employed to inhibit trypsin-like proteases.
Compounds of the present invention that inhibit urokinase plasminogen activator are potentially useful in treating excessive cell growth disease state. Compounds of the present that inhibit urokinase are, therefore, useful as anti-angiogenic, anti-arthritic, anti-inflammatory, anti-invasive, anti-metastatic, anti-restenotic, anti-osteoporotic, anti-retinopathic (for angiogenesis-dependent retinopathies), contraceptive, and tumoristatic treatment agents. For example, such treatment agents are useful in the treatment of a variety of disease states, including but not limited to, benign prostatic hypertrophy, prostatic carcinoma, tumor metastasis, restenosis and psoriasis. Also provided are methods to inhibit extracellular proteolysis, methods to treat benign prostatic hypertrophy, prostatic carcinoma, tumor metastasis, restenosis and psoriasis by administering the compound of Formula I. For their end-use application, the potency and other biochemical parameters of the enzyme inhibiting characteristics of compounds of the present invention are readily ascertained by standard biochemical techniques well known in the art. Actual dose ranges for this application will depend upon the nature and severity of the disease state of the patient or animal to be treated as determined by the attending diagnostician. It is to be expected that a general dose range will be about 0.01 to 50 mg, preferably 0.1 to about 20 mg per kg per day for an effective therapeutic effect.
An end use application of the compounds that inhibit chymotrypsin and trypsin is in the treatment of pancreatitis. For their end-use application, the potency and other biochemical parameters of the enzyme-inhibiting characteristics of the compounds of the present invention is readily ascertained by standard biochemical techniques well known in the art. Actual dose ranges for their specific end-use application will, of course, depend upon the nature and severity of the disease state of the patient or animal to be treated, as determined by the attending diagnostician. It is expected that a useful dose range will be about 0.01 to about 50 mg, preferably about 0.1 to about 20 mg per kg per day for an effective therapeutic effect.
Compounds of the present invention that are distinguished by their ability to inhibit either factor Xa or thrombin may be employed for a number of therapeutic purposes. As factor Xa or thrombin inhibitors, compounds of the present invention inhibit thrombin production. Therefore, these compounds are useful for the treatment or prophylaxis of states characterized by abnormal venous or arterial thrombosis involving either thrombin production or action. These states include, but are not limited to, deep vein thrombosis; disseminated intravascular coagulopathy which occurs during septic shock, viral infections and cancer; myocardial infarction; stroke; coronary artery bypass; fibrin formation in the eye; hip replacement; and thrombus formation resulting from either thrombolytic therapy or percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PCTA).
By virtue of the effects of both factor Xa and thrombin on a host of cell types, such as smooth muscle cells, endothelial cells and neutrophils, the compounds of the present invention find additional use in the treatment or prophylaxis of adult respiratory distress syndrome; inflammatory responses; wound healing; reperfusion damage; atherosclerosis; and restenosis following an injury such as balloon angioplasty, atherectomy, and arterial stent placement. The compounds of the present invention may be useful in treating neoplasia and metastasis as well as neurodegenerative diseases, such as Alzheimer""s disease and Parkinson""s disease.
When employed as thrombin or factor Xa inhibitors, the compounds of the present invention may be administered in an effective amount within the dosage range of about 0.1 to about 500 mg/kg, preferably between 0.1 to 30 mg/kg body weight, on a regimen in single or 2-4 divided daily doses.
Human leucocyte elastase is released by polymorphonuclear leukocytes at sites of inflammation and thus is a contributing cause for a number of disease states. Compounds of the present invention are expected to have an anti-inflammatory effect useful in the treatment of gout, rheumatoid arthritis and other inflammatory diseases, and in the treatment of emphysema. The leucocyte elastase inhibitory properties of compounds of the present invention are determined by the method described below. Cathepsin G has also been implicated in the disease states of arthritis, gout and emphysema, and in addition, glomerulonephritis and lung infestations caused by infections in the lung. In their end-use application the enzyme inhibitory properties of the compounds of Formula I is readily ascertained by standard biochemical techniques that are well-known in the art.
The Cathepsin G inhibitory properties of compounds within the scope of the present invention are determined by the following method. A preparation of partially purified human Cathepsin G is obtained by the procedure of Baugh et al., Biochemistry 15: 836 (1979). Leukocyte granules are a major source for the preparation of leukocyte elastase and cathepsin G (chymotrypsin-like activity). Leukocytes are lysed and granules are isolated. The leukocyte granules are extracted with 0.20 M sodium acetate, pH 4.0, and extracts are dialyzed against 0.05 M Tris buffer, pH 8.0 containing 0.05 M NaCl overnight at 4xc2x0 C. A protein fraction precipitates during dialysis and is isolated by centrifugation. This fraction contains most of the chymotrypsin-like activity of leukocyte granules. Specific substrates are prepared for each enzyme, namely N-Suc-Ala-Ala-Pro-Val-p-nitroanilide and Suc-Ala-Ala-Pro-Phe-p-nitroanilide. The latter is not hydrolyzed by leukocyte elastase. Enzyme preparations are assayed in 2.00 mL of 0.10 M Hepes buffer, pH 7.5, containing 0.50 M NaCl, 10% dimethylsulfoxide and 0.0020 M Suc-Ala-Ala-Pro-Phe-p-nitroanilide as a substrate. Hydrolysis of the p-nitroanilide substrate is monitored at 405 nm and at 25xc2x0 C.
Useful dose range for the application of compounds of the present invention as neutrophil elastase inhibitors and as Cathepsin G inhibitors depend upon the nature and severity of the disease state, as determined by the attending diagnostician, with a range of 0.01 to 10 mg/kg body weight, per day, being useful for the aforementioned disease states.
Additional uses for compounds of the present invention include analysis of commercial reagent enzymes for active site concentration. For example, chymotrypsin is supplied as a standard reagent for use in clinical quantitation of chymotrypsin activity in pancreatic juices and feces. Such assays are diagnostic for gastrointestinal and pancreatic disorders. Pancreatic elastase is also supplied commercially as a reagent for quantitation of xcex11-antitrypsin in plasma. Plasma xcex11-antitrypsin increases in concentration during the course of several inflammatory diseases, and xcex11-antitrypsin deficiencies are associated with increased incidence of lung disease. Compounds of the present invention can be used to enhance the accuracy and reproducibility of these assays by titrametric standardization of the commercial elastase supplied as a reagent. See, U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,082.
Protease activity in certain protein extracts during purification of particular proteins is a recurring problem which can complicate and compromise the results of protein isolation procedures. Certain proteases present in such extracts can be inhibited during purification steps by compounds of the present invention, which bind tightly to various proteolytic enzymes.
The pharmaceutical compositions of the invention can be administered to any animal that can experience the beneficial effects of the compounds of the invention. Foremost among such animals are humans, although the invention is not intended to be so limited.
The pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention can be administered by any means that achieve their intended purpose. For example, administration can be by parenteral, subcutaneous, intravenous, intramuscular, intraperitoneal, transdermal, buccal, or ocular routes. Alternatively, or concurrently, administration can be by the oral route. The dosage administered will be dependent upon the age, health, and weight of the recipient, kind of concurrent treatment, if any, frequency of treatment, and the nature of the effect desired.
In addition to the pharmacologically active compounds, the new pharmaceutical preparations can contain suitable pharmaceutically acceptable carriers comprising excipients and auxiliaries that facilitate processing of the active compounds into preparations that can be used pharmaceutically.
The pharmaceutical preparations of the present invention are manufactured in a manner that is, itself, known, for example, by means of conventional mixing, granulating, dragee-making, dissolving, or lyophilizing processes. Thus, pharmaceutical preparations for oral use can be obtained by combining the active compounds with solid excipients, optionally grinding the resulting mixture and processing the mixture of granules, after adding suitable auxiliaries, if desired or necessary, to obtain tablets or dragee cores.
Suitable excipients are, in particular, fillers such as saccharides, for example, lactose or sucrose, mannitol or sorbitol, cellulose preparations and/or calcium phosphates, for example, tricalcium phosphate or calcium hydrogen phosphate, as well as binders, such as, starch paste, using, for example, maize starch, wheat starch, rice starch, potato starch, gelatin, tragacanth, methyl cellulose, hydroxypropylmethylcellulose, sodium carboxymethylcellulose, and/or polyvinyl pyrrolidone. If desired, disintegrating agents can be added, such as, the above-mentioned starches and also carboxymethyl-starch, cross-linked polyvinyl pyrrolidone, agar, or alginic acid or a salt thereof, such as, sodium alginate. Auxiliaries are, above all, flow-regulating agents and lubricants, for example, silica, talc, stearic acid or salts thereof, such as, magnesium stearate or calcium stearate, and/or polyethylene glycol. Dragee cores are provided with suitable coatings that, if desired, are resistant to gastric juices. For this purpose, concentrated saccharide solutions can be used, which may optionally contain gum arabic, talc, polyvinyl pyrrolidone, polyethylene glycol, and/or titanium dioxide, lacquer solutions and suitable organic solvents or solvent mixtures. In order to produce coatings resistant to gastric juices, solutions of suitable cellulose preparations, such as, acetylcellulose phthalate or hydroxypropylmethyl-cellulose phthalate, are used. Dye stuffs or pigments can be added to the tablets or dragee coatings, for example, for identification or in order to characterize combinations of active compound doses.
Other pharmaceutical preparations which can be used orally include push-fit capsules made of gelatin, as well as soft, sealed capsules made of gelatin and a plasticizer, such as, glycerol or sorbitol. The push-fit capsules can contain the active compounds in the form of granules that may be mixed with fillers such as lactose, binders such as starches, and/or lubricants such as talc or magnesium stearate and, optionally, stabilizers. In soft capsules, the active compounds are preferably dissolved or suspended in suitable liquids, such as, fatty oils or liquid paraffin. In addition, stabilizers may be added.
Suitable formulations for parenteral administration include aqueous solutions of the active compounds in water-soluble form, for example, water-soluble salts, alkaline solutions and cyclodextrin inclusion complexes. Especially preferred salts are hydrochloride and acetate salts. One or more modified or unmodified cyclodextrins can be employed to stabilize and increase the water solubility of compounds of the present invention. Useful cyclodextrins for this purpose are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,727,064, 4,764,604, and 5,024,998.
In addition, suspensions of the active compounds as appropriate oily injection suspensions can be administered. Suitable lipophilic solvents or vehicles include fatty oils, for example, sesame oil, or synthetic fatty acid esters, for example, ethyl oleate or triglycerides or polyethylene glycol-400 (the compounds are soluble in PEG-400). Aqueous injection suspensions can contain substances that increase the viscosity of the suspension, for example, sodium carboxymethyl cellulose, sorbitol, and/or dextran. Optionally, the suspension may also contain stabilizers.
Many synthetic methods used to form compounds of the present invention generally involve the formation of an amidine from a carboxylic acid derivative, such as an ester or a nitrile. In the process a Lewis acid, such as trimethylaluminum, is added to a source of ammonia, such as ammonium chloride in an aprotic solvent, such as a toluene, under an inert atmosphere (e.g., under an atmosphere of nitrogen or argon gas) at a temperature between xe2x88x9215xc2x0 C. and 5xc2x0 C., preferably at 0xc2x0 C. An appropriate carboxylic acid derivative is added to the mixture and the mixture is heated at reflux for a predetermined period of time, preferably between 1 hr. and 24 hrs., and most preferably between 1 hr. and 4 hrs. The resulting solution is allowed to cool to room temperature and the amidine product isolated by known methods.